Valkyrie back in school
by lonelygirl702
Summary: "I'm not going back to school" "Yes, you are. Just for one day" There's no case's so Skulduggery sends Valkyrie back to school. But Skulduggery has a special surprise for Valkyrie. Read to find out more! (Highschool AU)
1. Valkyrie back in school part 1

School part 1

 _ **Hi. I'm lonelygirl702. This is a fan fiction about Valkyrie going to school against her will. Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I only own Raven Black, Sophia Scot, Maria Darling and Otis Horizon.**_

"I'm not going to school," Said Valkyrie Cain, partner and combat accessory of skulduggery pleasant, kick-ass fighter and world saver.

"Yes, you are. Only for one day." Skulduggery Pleasant said, Great Skeleton Detective, partner of Valkyrie Cain, egoistical idiot.

Their argument had been going on for the past two hours and everyone was either watching to see if Valkyrie would give in or rubbing their heads because of a headache, courtesy of the fighting detective's.

"Fine, I'll go," She said after a long string of swear words that made some people run away crying, everyone else cheered, "But I apologise in advance for what might happen to the Bentley."

"I'm not worried. You love that car as much as I do."

"You got me there. Oh well," and with that she took his hat, threw it into the river they were standing by and ran away leaving him to look sadly at the hat as it was carried down the river.

 _The next day..._

Valkyrie walked out the door and down the street where the beauty that was the Bentley was waiting.

"Let's get this over with" she grumbled.

The car arrived at the school 10 minutes later. Valkyrie got out the car without looking back. She was 5 minutes late. She walked in the classroom to find Fletcher Renn, Raven Black, Sophia Scot, Maria Darling and Otis Horizon standing at the front of the classroom.

"Stephanie Edgly, you are 5 minutes late." The teacher said.

' _I do not really care Miss Masie'_ she thought. "I'm awfully sorry. It won't happen again." 'Stephaine' replied.

"Steph, come on, we saved your seat." Savannah said from a huge group of girls. There was a seat next to her and Lily. Valkyrie went and sat down.

"As I was saying," the teacher continued, "This is Fletcher, Raven, Sophia, Maria and Oliver"

 _So, they all stick with their names except for Otis._ Valkyrie thought. The lesson was boring but went round quick. No-one else seemed to notice other than Val. Then again Otis did give Val a happy look. _Of course,_ she thought, _he's been speeding up time. That is his magic discipline._ The lesson ended and Val was dragged out the classroom by the girls.

"Listen girls," Valkyrie started and the girls immediately shut up so they could hear what their group leader was going to say, "You know the new students?" she received a lot of nods in return, "I know them so I was thinking I could hang out with them today, you know show them round and stuff."

"Yeah, go ahead, we'll be fine." Rhiannon said.

"Kay, thanks guys." She said and headed over to her magic friends.

"Alright, what are you doing here? And thanks, Otis, for speeding up that lesson; it's the worst one of the day."

"Lovely hello, and your welcome." Replied Otis.

"Skulduggery forced us to come." Fletcher said glumly.

"Just wait 'till you see who will be teaching us." Sophia added.

"Skulduggery himself will be teaching history."Maria said and laughed.

"Stephaine?" Raven asked.

"My given name. Don't dis it." Valkyrie replied.

"It's nice." Raven said.

"Makes you seem nice though." Sophia said, thinking to herself.

The bell rang signalling time to get to class. They all had the same lesson plan so Valkyrie led them to the history room. She opened the door to reveal 'Mr. Pleasant written on the board and Skulduggery sitting on the desk. _This is going to be a long lesson_ Valkyrie thought _not as long as music though. We're doing singing this term._

 _ **This is only part one. There will be more. I hate not finishing stories. Please review and read the new chapter which I'm writing already. REVIEW. Please.**_


	2. Valkyrie back in school part 2

**School part 2**

 _ **This is part two of my story where Valkyrie has to go to school. This is dedicated to whoever the person was that reviewed to this story first. Thank you soooo much. You really made my day, I was so happy. Thank you to MehScrewIt who is also a fanfiction author and wrote a really good story called Little Thieves. If you want to see more of my stories, I am writing one called 'Valkyrie and Fletcher go to Hogwarts' I think the title says it all. Tell your friends about my stories! Disclaimer: I don't own the skulduggery pleasant character's they belong to Derek Landy. I own Raven Black, Otis Horizon, Maria Darling and Sophia Scot. Enjoy.**_

"Steph!" Savannah called from the back of the classroom, their usual seats.

"Come on guys." Valkyrie said. She led them over to her normal seat. "Some seats for my friends please." She said, the five to the left side of her immediately moved up and they sat down. "I'm the popular one." She quickly explained.

"Right class, today you will be having a lot of knew teachers. If you have any questions about them, ask Stephanie she knows them all. I'm Mr. Pleasant and I'll be teaching you history."

"Nooo, I didn't know that's why we were in the history classroom. Duh" Valkyrie whispered to Hannah, who was in front of her.

"Talking in class are we, come sit at the front." Skulduggery said, thinking she would because he was the teacher. He wasn't expecting this reaction though.

"Actually, I'll stay right here, like I always do." She replied.

"Do you use that attitude with all the teachers?" he asked.

"She does, sir. No-one can tell her what to do; she's the most popular kid at school. She has more authority over us than the head teacher," there were mummers of agreement all round the room, except from Fletcher, Raven, Sophia, Otis and Maria, who looked stunned, shocked and pleased by the news, "We don't follow orders from teachers until she approves of them, that's why the teachers keep her on their good side."

Throughout the lesson Skulduggery flirted with a lot of Valkyrie's friends. It was so embarrassing but she didn't let it show. A lot of his comments where pointed at her. She decided she'd embarrass him back for revenge. And then, when they got out of school she would kill him again. Or at least burn his hats and maybe some suits just for fun.

They spent the rest of the lesson passing notes until 'Mr. Pleasant' looked up and sighed. Hannah was just about to pass Valkyrie a note until skulduggery came and took it from her. He looked at it and grinned. Raven read his mind and laughed. She told Valkyrie what it said just as skulduggery turned around to the desk. Hannah told Valkyrie what it said, though thanks to Raven's power she knew, "I know, and look at that ass." Valkyrie whispered back, just loud enough so skulduggery would hear. "Ikr," she whispered back. The lesson ended early after that. Everyone stayed in their seats. Skulduggery was confused until Valkyrie stood up and walked out the classroom with Fletcher, Raven, Maria, Sophia and Otis. Then everyone else got up and left.

"It's break now, do you want-"Valkyrie started but was cut off by Fletcher, Raven and Sophia.

"- to build a snowman, come on let's go and play, I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away."

"Guys! Anyway as I was saying do you-" she was cut off again by a woman with blond hair, dressed in leather, giving her a bone crushing hug.

"VAL" she cried, releasing the poor black haired girl.

"Hey Tanith, I'm guessing that you're teaching so what lesson will we see you in?" Valkyrie asked.

"Well, I'm P.E, though I'm not teaching after break, Ghastly's textiles, Ravel's headmaster, Vex and Rue on music and Anton has to do science. What do you have next?" Tanith answered, then asked the question.

"Music. This will be interesting." Fletcher said.

"Come on, we still have 10 minutes left. I'll take you to where I usually hang out," Valkyrie said.

"Can I come?" Tanith asked hopefully.

"Sure, come on." Val replied, and slung an arm round her sister's shoulder.

They walked outside, round the back of the school. They arrived at a door that said 'Supply Closet.'

"You hang out in a supply closet?" Fletcher asked confused. The rest were as confused as he was. Valkyrie just laughed.

"Look inside." She took a piece of string from around her neck. It had a key attached to it. She slipped it in the lock and went in. The others were unsure, but followed her anyway. Raven found the light and turned it on. They all gasped at what they saw.

There was 4 beanbag chairs, 1 cushioned chair, a pile of blankets and cushions and a small red sofa for 2. On top of all that there was a mini-fridge, an iPod with speakers, shelves of treats such as cakes, cookies, chocolate bars of every kind, hot chocolate, coffee, tea and a lot of other things. Not to mention the kettle, working taps and portable T.V. They stared around the room.

"You like it?" Valkyrie asked. "It took ages to make but it was so worth it. It's a great place to hide out. Or when I have the night off I let the reflection out the mirror so that the girls, boys, and I can come for a midnight party. We jump over the gate and take a bunch of stuff to the field or pool. It's so much fun."

"It's amazing!" Maria said.

"So cool!" Raven added.

"This is awesome!" Sophia chimed in.

"You did this?" Otis asked, stunned.

"Yep," Valkyrie replied, popping the P, "Well me and a few of the girls."

The bell rang, signalling it was time for class. They looked dis-hearted but perked up when Valkyrie said they could come back when they'd had lunch. And told Tanith she could bring Ghastly. They grabbed their bags and walked out the door. Valkyrie locked it behind her and they ran to the music room, through the rain that had decided to come out. _Typical Ireland,_ Valkyrie thought manipulating the water around her, Raven and Tanith as Sophia did the same to herself, Otis and Maria. They got in the school and laughed at a soaking wet Fletcher, who grumbled about his flat hair.

 _ **What do you think? Tell me in the reviews. I already know what I'm doing for the music lesson, but tell me if there's anything you want in the story. Or if you have a character of your own you want in the story. Though you'd have to tell me what they look like, power, personality etc. And let me know if you want any Sexter in the next chapter! And, in case you're wondering, these are my characters and their powers:**_

 _ **Raven Black: Mind reader/ can see through things**_

 _ **Otis Horizon: Can slow or speed up time.**_

 _ **Sophia Scot: Energy thrower**_

 _ **Maria Darling: Time traveller.**_

 _ **Remember to Review!**_


	3. Valkyrie back in school part 3

**School part 3**

 _ **I'm back. I received a review from MyNameIsClassified she very kindly pointed out that if Sophia was an energy thrower than how did she manipulate the rain. Sophia is now elemental. On with the story.**_

"My hair," Fletcher wept. Valkyrie dried it until it was damp. "It's still damp!" he exclaimed. She made everyone's hair damp except her which was soaked. She used warm water though.

"We can't really go in completely dry can we?" She said.

They walked to the music room to see the class already there and... Dexter and Saracen making out, oblivious to the disgusted class. "VEX, RUE!" Valkyrie shouted. They turned their heads towards her and smiled. She shook her head and caught the warm silver towel that came flying her way. She smiled at Hannah, who had thrown it. She started to dry her hair as the 'teachers' started the lesson.

"Right, today, we'll just be doing karaoke. Who wants to go first?" Dexter said. No-one volunteered.

"Stephanie will do it. She always does. She's the best singer in the whole _school._ " Matthew said. Everyone agreed.

"Well than Stephanie, you're on first." Saracen said. He actually didn't know what was going to happen. He knew Tanith didn't have a lesson so he texted her to come to the music room. Valkyrie was given a head-set microphone.

"Fine I'll sing...," She looked through the songs until she found one, "better left unsaid by Ariana Grande." She received cheers in return. The music started up and Fletcher, Raven, Sophia, Maria, Dexter and Saracen where completely blown away. Their mouths actually hanging open. Val was absolutely amazing. Tanith walked in and nearly fainted by how amazing Valkyrie's voice was. _ **(A/N here's the song if you don't know it.)**_

'I told you once, "Get out my life  
I don't need ya, I'll be alright"  
But some things are better left unsaid (said said)  
So tell the truth, and hit me hard  
A broken heart is all I have now, but  
Some things are better left unsaid (said said) And I swore that I would never say  
I miss you more every day  
But some things are better left unsaid  
Are better left unsaid  
Said  
Said Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh  
I'm gonna say please  
Like shut up and kiss me  
Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna loose  
Don't play me just kiss me If you wanna party, put your hands up  
Put your hands up put your hands up  
Don't play me just kiss me  
Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh  
Tonight I'll say  
Don't play me just kiss me, babe You tell a lie, plan tonight  
Too many drinks  
So many reasons that some things are better left unsaid And I swore that I would never say  
I miss you more every day  
But some things are better left unsaid  
Are better left unsaid  
Said  
Said Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh  
I'm gonna say  
Like shut up and kiss me  
Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna loose  
Don't play me just kiss me If you wanna party, put your hands up  
Put your hands up put your hands up  
Don't play me just kiss me  
Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh  
Tonight I'll say  
Don't play me just kiss me, babe If you wanna party, put your hands up  
Put your hands up put your hands up  
Don't play me just kiss me  
Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh  
Tonight I'll say  
Don't play me just kiss me babe If you wanna party, put your hands up  
Put your hands up If you wanna party, put your hands up  
Put your hands up If you wanna party, put your hands up  
Put your hands up You tell a lie  
Plan tonight  
Too many drinks  
So many reasons that some things are better left unsaid'

By the time she was finished, Skulduggery had come in with a child who had been misbehaving, Anton had come in to see what the noise was and Ravel had come because Tanith had texted him. When she had sung the last note, she looked up to see all the dead men standing with their mouths hanging open. "You're gonna catch flies," she said and laughed, sitting next to the crazies, who somehow had Fletcher's phone and he hadn't noticed yet. They where posting pictures of his flat hair on his instergram account. "Group photo?" Valkyrie asked.

"YES!" They whispered back. Valkyrie went and told them what was happening. Ghastly and Anton stubbornly refused but the rest were up for it. They took a picture of themselves making ridiculous faces. The crazies posted it on instergram like the rest of them but then Valkyrie took the phone and made it his screensaver. The rest of them left laughed and left. The rest of the lesson was interesting with Valkyrie singing 'almost is never enough' with Fletcher who, surprisingly, had a voice that made Valkyrie momentarily fall in love with him again. She also sung 'Popular song' with Dexter and 'Everything has changed' with Saracen. Then, to top it all off, Valkyrie, Fletcher, Raven, Maria, Sophia and Otis all sung the full version of 'Leave It All to Me' theme song of Icarly. It was a lot of fun, Valkyrie had to admit. Though the most entertaining part was when Raven, Sophia and Maria sung 'Bang Bang' aiming the words at Fletcher just to annoy him. It worked. The whole class was in stitches by the time it was finished. They walked out the classroom doubling over with laugher. "What's next?" Fletcher asked annoyed.

"P.E with Tan." Valkyrie replied.

"This is going to be fun," Otis said, then collapsing with laughter again.

"Here we go." Maria said.

 _ **So there's part 3. The next chapter will be up really soon. Today or tomorrow. We'll see if I'm in a good mood. You may have noticed most of the songs in this chapter are from Ariana Grande. That's 'cause she's one of my favourite singer's though I like Taylor swift and Ed sheeran. If there are any songs you want in the next chapter you can say in the reviews or PM me.**_ __ _ **Take care of yourself and...**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	4. Valkyrie back in school part 4

**School part 4**

 _ **Hi, its lonleygirl702, you're probably bored of my stories now but I've got some good ideas so review! Last time I left it saying that it's now lessons with Tanith so here is the P.E lesson then a twist in the plot. There will be fletchyrie. I also support Valduggery because I can't choose which is better. Tell me in the reviews what you support. Read my other stories as well.**_

"P.E with Tanith," Valkyrie said

"This is going to be fun," Otis said, then collapsing with laughter again.

"Here we go." Maria said.

They walked through the packed corridors, though people moved out the way to let them through, purely because Valkyrie was with them. They arrived at the gym 10 minutes, it would have been 2 but they had to stop of at Valkyrie's locker so she could put her books back and get her other bag full of P.E stuff. Then before she could leave, some boys came and tried to chat her up. When they left after 4 minutes, 5 girls came to her.

"Steph, you'll still be coming to cheer practise right." A girl with curled blonde her put up in a ponytail said.

"Sorry Natalie can't. I'll come tomorrow though." 'Stephanie' replied.

"But the beach bash. You _are_ coming to _that_ aren't you?" A girl with light brown hair, that was hanging loose said.

"Course I'm coming to the beach bash, April. I'm performing remember." Valkyrie replied.

"That reminds me, look at the jackets we got you." Natalie said. She clicked her fingers and two of the girls behind her held up a jacket each. They were both leather. One was blue and white, one was a deep red. The blue one was bedazzled with fake diamonds saying, 'Stephanie, head cheerleader.' The red one was bedazzled with 'Stephanie as good as Taylor Swift' Valkyrie squealed.

"They're amazing. I love them." She cried.

"The red one's for performing in the blue and white one is the one you wear around school. We'll wear ours as well. Then everyone will know exactly who the cheerleaders are." April said. Valkyrie slipped the 'head cheerleader' one on.

"Thank you _so_ much!" she said. They continued to walk towards the classroom. Valkyrie had put the red jacket in her locker but was now admiring the soft leather of her jacket. They finally arrived at the changing rooms. Valkyrie picked up to boys kits and gave them to Fletcher and Otis.

"Go in there and get changed. Tell them that you know me and the rest will help you with anything." She said pushing them through the door that said 'boys' Valkyrie then got some girls kits. "Follow me." She said. Raven, Sophia and Maria followed Valkyrie into the girls changing rooms.

"She's here!" one of the girls shouted and they all ran to Valkyrie grabbing her and pulling her into a circle of girls.

"What are you doing?" Valkyrie asked/cried.

"You're going to look amazing for this P.E lesson. We saw the way you looked at Fletcher when he sung, you like him!" A girl with red/brown hair in a ponytail said.

"Abigail!" A girl with wavy golden hair said.

"Summer... the boys are right outside and Gabe is just heading over to Fletcher." By this time they had got Val into the white short shorts and the blue crop top. They ran out to see him about 5 meters away from Fletcher and Otis. "GET HIM!" Abigail shouted and the girls charged. They blocked Gabe from getting to Fletcher. In the end, Sophia slapped his face, Raven got an arm round his neck and Maria bent in front of his face,

"Run back to the boys and don't say anything to Fletcher, then maybe we won't kill you" she said. He nodded and smiled. They let him go and he ran back to the other boys.

"What was that about? Must have been important for Raven to get an arm round his throat." Fletcher asked, laughing.

"Just a bit of fun," Valkyrie replied, avoiding eye contact.

"OMG, it's true! She does have a thing for him!" Maria cried, standing up in shock.

"This is huge Valkyrie likes-" Raven started but was cut off by the death glare Valkyrie was sending her.

"Who does Val like?" Fletcher asked. Otis knew what was going on from, "She does have a thing for him!" Fletcher sounded a bit upset. _Why doesn't she like_ me _? I'm crazy about her. :'(_ He thought. No-one answered his previous question.

"Right, today we'll be doing anything. You can use everything in the room." Tanith started. Half the hands in the class went up. "Yes you can use the pool." She answered the unspoken question. People cheered and all the hands went down. Raven went to talk to Tanith, probably filling her in on Valkyrie's private information (her crush on Fletcher). The others went to the exercise equipment. Valkyrie was able to talk and laugh with Fletcher until... He took his shirt off. He had a freaking 6 pack. She took a deep breath and calmed down to stop herself saying something stupid. Luckily that's when the other cheerleaders decided to come over.

"Steph, since you can't come cheer practise tonight and we can't do any routines without you, why don't we do quarter hour practise. You can show of too you're crush," Abigail said, nodding her head in Fletcher's direction.

 _Wait she likes_ me! _F**K YEAH!_ Fletcher thought. _Now I got to make my move..._

"We also have 2 hours in this lesson as one of the new teachers, Mr. Shudder, just quit." Summer said. They pulled Valkyrie to the cheerleader practice area. _**(A/N I couldn't think of a better word. I did not want to see gymnasts' area because then other people would be there.)**_ They practised flips, cartwheels, rolls. They didn't take their eyes off Valkyrie the whole time. Tanith came over her mouth open in astonishment. Most of the things that Valkyrie was doing, she couldn't do. She would flip twice in the air, do 5 back or front flips in a row and then came what scared and impressed them the most. The girls made a pyramid, leaving a space for Val at the top. Valkyrie ran from one side to the other but half-way there, she flipped, flipped, flipped then 4 times high in the air... landing perfectly on two of the girls backs. Now here's what scared them the most. Valkyrie caught site of Fletcher cheering for her and something happened. No-one knows what. But she started to lose consciousness. She began to fall from the girl's backs. People screamed. Tanith talked hastily to the crazies as Fletcher darted forward catching Valkyrie just in time.

He realised how hot she was. In looks yes, but I mean she was burning. _Like fire._ Fletcher thought. Which is when a spark came from her hand he ran outside with her, getting away from the mortals. A small flame was lit on her palm. Tanith ran out and connected all the dots while the crazies stayed in the gym, keeping everyone from checking on Valkyrie.

"Teleport outside Skul's classroom run in and say 'it's happening' he'll understand," she said.

Fletcher did just that. No questions asked. He'd do anything for Val. Skulduggery was immediately worried by that one sentence. He said the class could do whatever they wanted. They got out the classroom and teleported back to Valkyrie and Tanith. They all linked and Fletcher got them to the Bentley. He was ordered to get the rest of the dead men. Just as he was about to go, they all ran out. "Saracen's power." Ghastly answered their unspoken question, "Except he can't figure out what's wrong." He said.

That's when the wind became stronger, the rain came harder, (sizzling against Valkyrie's burning skin) the ground around her began to crack and, just before flames covered her body, Fletcher kissed her.

"It can't be she's a year younger than the age limit." Dexter whispered, pain filling his heart.

"It is," Skulduggery said, just as Raven, Sophia and Maria ran out. Serious for once, "Valkyrie Cain is having her surge..."

 _ **Hehehe, I'm so evil that I'm not updating until I get at least 3 more reviews. So keep calm and review. Or don't keep calm. Valkyrie**_ **is** _ **having her surge. I know she ends up with that white light thing but I loved this idea so I defied all rules of skulduggery pleasant books. A bit like Fletcher's hair defies gravity... oh and I've recently decided that I'm Raven Black. BYYYYEEEEE!**_


	5. Valkyrie back in school part 5

**School part 5**

 _ **It's lonleygirl702 back with another chapter on Valkyrie going back to school. Please read my other stories, 'Valkyrie and Fletcher in Hogwarts' and 'SP random stories' and review too them as well. It really means a lot to know you guys like my stories. Tell your friends about them. I love reviews.**_

 **Skulduggery's POV**

"Valkyrie Cain is having her surge." I said. I could literally see Fletcher's world come crashing down as he fell to his knees beside Valkyrie's flaming body. The flames had gone down now so only her hands were normal. Fletcher took one of her hands and whispered,

"Will she be okay?" It was barely audible. I didn't want to tell him this but no-one else was going to tell him.

"We don't know. Her surge is a year early and normally when an elemental has their surge none of this happens. The flames, wind, rain, earth cracks. We think she might be an extinct kind of elemental. This means she might be stronger then even _me_. But we don't know if she'll be alright." I said, my head dropping.

"WHAT?!" he roared. He looked so fierce even I took a step back. He had gotten to his feet and... Were those _flames_ in his eyes? I thought that only happened in the movies. "SHE HAS TO BE ALRIGHT! I LOVE HER!" he fell to his knees again, sobbing. I always thought Fletcher was annoying but it broke my none-existent heart to see him like this.

"Fletch," Valkyrie mumbled, though not being awake. He must have got through to her. Fletcher crawled over to her, taking her hand once again. "Stay with me. I love you." She murmured.

"I'll always stay with you, Val. I'm not going to leave your side until you wake up. Maybe not even then." He told her. She didn't say anything, just rolled over and smiled.

"We should move her into my van encase people start to come out and see a girl on fire." Ghastly said. We moved the seats so they were facing downwards. Saracen and Dexter left straight after needing to get back to their class. Fletcher didn't leave Val's side for one second. But then,

"Come on Fletch, back to class." Ghastly said.

"No," he replied, "I promised her I'd stay with her and I'm keeping my promise."

"Fletcher, you have to." I said.

"Yeah, fletch, Raven, Sophia and Maria have gone back to class." Tanith said.

"I'm can't leaving her. I won't." He replied, hurt filling his voice.

"Fletcher-" Ghastly started but was cut off by Fletcher.

"What if it was Tanith? Hmm. What would you do then?"

"I'd stay with her. I love her." He replied, looking at Tanith, then dropping his head in shame that he'd tried to get Fletcher away from Valkyrie, then been out-witted by him. Tanith didn't try, she knew what would happen. But I might have a chance. He can't out-wit me right. Wrong.

"Fletcher, class, now." I said.

"Skulduggery, no, bye." He said, looking up from Valkyrie.

"Fletcher Renn, I know you love her but you won't be able to sit still for the amount of time that it will take for her to wake up." I tried again. That's when he showed how smart he _really_ was.

"Skulduggery, what about your wife and child. When they were tortured you tried to kill Serpine. But he killed _you_. You were so blinded by your rage you did terrible things. Didn't you," he said, his tone so cold and hard I actually felt... fear. I felt _fear._ Tanith and Ghastly gasped, knowing he meant Lord Vile. _**(I don't think they know in the books, I can't remember. Sorry.)**_

"Fine, you can stay." I wasn't angry or upset at the mention of my family. This was weird. So we all just went back to our classes and Fletcher stayed with Valkyrie. Holding her hand and talking to her.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Fletcher's POV**

I had been lying next to Valkyrie when she stirred.

"Fletch," she said, or slurred, "Fletch, are you there?"

"I'm right here." I told her comfortingly. She turned round and I kissed her. It felt so right, her warm lips on mine. Her hands rested on my shoulders and I put mine on her waist. As she was still in her P.E uniform, though she was wearing her jacket, my hands slipped under it, so they were now on her bare waist. She shivered and I smiled against her lips. Just as she was opening her mouth, the van door opened.

"Ahhhh," Tanith said, a smile on her face. We sprung apart, me mentally cursing Tanith for ruining the moment.

"Sorry for interrupting but we've got Kenspeckle here to do some tests." Skulduggery said. _**(Yes Kenspeckle is alive, but I'm a rebel and I think he's amazing so.)**_ Valkyrie looked behind Skulduggery to see Kenspeckle with a worried look on his face and Raven, Sophia and Maria sneaking up to the Bentley with yellow and pink spray paint, the fingers to their lips. Reluctantly, I moved away.

Kenspeckle got in the van and attached something to Valkyrie's arm. A minute later, it beeped. Kenspeckle looked at a small screen and gasped.

"What, is she alright?" I asked, concern filling my voice.

"Well I've never seen this before." He muttered, "Oh, yes she's alright though she'll need crutches for the rest of the day though that's just for the fall. We can't have her going back perfectly normal or people will ask questions. But it seems that Valkyrie here not only has power over fire, air, water and earth, but is more skilled in each. For example that Billy-Ray Sanguine. She can do what he does. She can tunnel through the earth." Everyone gasped. But he wasn't finished. "Not only that, but she has power over lightning and death. A little bit like a necromancer but she does not need an object. He lightning means she cannot be struck by it, if anyone does she can absorb the strike, allowing the person who was struck by it to carry on life as normal. Now, this is a little tricky and complicated. When it's hot, she is more powerful with fire. If it is raining or she's in the sea or anywhere with water, she is more powerful with water. A tornado or a lot of wind, you guessed it, air. If she's in a forest or a field or even a natural disaster it's earth. Now here earth is most unusual. Though this isn't possible, she can _somehow_ grow trees or anything that comes out the ground. In a lightning storm her powers are stronger. Thunder and lightning her water and lightning mix together meaning she can send a ball of electricity and water towards you. _Not_ a good combination. Well, excellent for her but terrible for the person lying on the ground with no pulse because of being hit by it. In a graveyard or a battlefield or surrounded by blood, her death is stronger than the strongest necromancer. Well it is _anyway_ but oh well. She's stronger than _you_ Mr. Pleasant." Kenspeckle said, laughing at the end.

"I'll go get the crutches from the Bentley." Skulduggery said, about to turn round to his beloved Bentley. To the pink and yellow stripped Bentley with little miss stickers covering it. Luckily, I spotted some under the seat of the van.

"Wait!" I cried. "There's some right here." I said, smiling at him. The others behind him put their thumbs up. I passed them to Val and helped her out the van. We all went inside, quickly, before bursting into fits of laughter. We made it back to our classes just before we heard,

"RAVEN BLACK, SOPHIA SCOT AND MARIA DARLING YOU ARE SOOO _DEAD!_ " roared by skulduggery.

"What did you do now?" Otis came over and sighed.

"Painted the Bentley pink and yellow then stuck stickers over it." Maria said, smiling evilly. Otis, smiling and shaking his head, turned to Val and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and I took her hand. Otis turned to our intertwined fingers and raised an eyebrow, smiling bigger.

"But looks like you've taken care of it." He said. That's when all the girls came over, carefully helping Val into the changing room. She came out, no crutches, in a black bikini. That's when skulduggery burst through the door.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" He roared.

"CANONBALL!" Raven shouted, and the three girls ran and jumped into the pool, knowing skulduggery wouldn't follow them because of his hating getting wet. He stomped out grumpily. The whole class dissolved into a fit of giggles.

 _ **So, what did you think? I have other stories as I mentioned before. Tell your friends about me and I want a lot of reviews for this chapter. It took me three days-kind of- well, about 20 hours over the course of three days. I thought a lot about this chapter so you guys would like it. Tell me what you thought!**_


	6. Valkyrie back in school part 6

**School part 6**

 _ **Hello! I'm back with another chapter of Valkyrie back in school. (Well, duh, you're not idiots. You know that simply by clicking here.) Anyway. Don't forget, I have other stories called 'SP random stories' (which is probably better than this since I actually stick to the characters personality) and 'Valkyrie and Fletcher go to Hogwarts' on with the story! And thanks to Blufox03 who I think really loves my stories. Read my others! Please. (Manners, lonenlygirl702, manners!)**_

"RAVEN BLACK, SOPHIA SCOT AND MARIA DARLING YOU ARE SOOO _DEAD!"_ roared by skulduggery.

"What did you do now?" Otis came over and sighed.

"Painted the Bentley pink and yellow then stuck stickers over it." Maria said, smiling evilly. Otis, smiling and shaking his head, turned to Val and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and I took her hand. Otis turned to our intertwined fingers and raised an eyebrow, smiling bigger.

"But looks like you've taken care of it." He said. That's when all the girls came over, carefully helping Val into the changing room. She came out, no crutches, in a black bikini. That's when skulduggery burst through the door.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" He roared.

"CANONBALL!" Raven shouted, and the three girls ran and jumped into the pool, knowing skulduggery wouldn't follow them because of his hating getting wet. He stomped out grumpily. The whole class dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Raven, Sophia and Maria emerged from the pool when skulduggery had left. They sighed and Maria muttered,

"Now all we need to do is survive until we put the video I took of his breakdown on YouTube!" holding up a waterproof camera. The whole class burst out laughing; starting to make suggestions to what the video should be called.

Fletcher couldn't stop staring at Valkyrie, who was laughing like a little kid, a lot like him, and wearing a bikini. He walked over to her, putting an arm round her waist. She immediately shut up, placing her hand over his and turning around to be met by Fletcher's lips. She gasped and he started to pull away, but Valkyrie grabbed his collar and pulled him in, kissing him back. Fletcher put both hands on her waist, and Valkyrie placed both hers on his shoulders. Fletcher backed her up against the wall, never breaking the kiss. A lot of 'ohhh''s and 'ahhh''s were heard from around the room. It didn't matter whether you were popular or rejects, on the sports team or the chess team, everyone was welcome to watch the show _**(AN/ I felt so weird writing that but you'll see why I wrote it in about 15 seconds)**_ that was, until, Gary Price got so jealous that the girl he liked was snogging another boy. He got a bucket of water from the pool and walked over to the unsuspecting couple who where to busy *cough cough* to notice. Smirking to himself, he tipped the water over their heads, successfully breaking the kiss. He then spun Valkyrie around and kissed her. Gasps where heard from around the room. Some girls started booing. That's when Valkyrie ripped away from him turning to look at a shocked and hurt Fletcher. _It wasn't her, she likes me. Let's see what she does now._ Gary pulled her closer.

"Let me go or I'll hurt you _worse_ than you hurt my boyfriend." She threatened. Fletcher grinned at being called her boyfriend and Gary growled, a scowl fixing on his features. He then smiled at Valkyrie.

"Come on, we all know that a _girl_ can't _punch_." He laughed. Fletcher _felt_ like laughing. This _bastard is going to be paying a visit to the hospital soon,_ he thought smugly.

"What did he just say?" One girl with red hair asked, with attitude, one hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised.

"Well, Amy, I think he said us girls can't punch." Valkyrie said, smiling.

"Right anyone who thinks a girl can't punch, raise your hand." Sophia said, she was mad. All the boys raised their hands, laughing. Well, all but Fletcher and Otis.

"If Va- Stephanie punches him and it hurts than you owe her a pound each." Maria said.

"A pound in money, not fists." Raven added. The boys nodded, smiling.

Valkyrie smirked, and punched Gary. Blood poured from his nose and he cried out.

"Bloody hell!" Gary cried.

"Just like your nose!" Valkyrie said, laughing.

"Miss. Low, punish her!" He cried, turning to Tanith.

"No, she's my friend and you where asking for it." Tanith replied, smiling sweetly at him. Grumbling, the other boys reached into their pockets, pulling out the money putting it in the top hat that Sophia had pulled out of thin air. Soon enough, Valkyrie had £36 in the hat.

"Now that's over, everyone jump in the pool!" Amy shouted, and everyone bolted for it, high-school musical style jumping into it. Fletcher picked Val up, ran to the pool, and tossed her in. She screamed in fear and delight. After 30 seconds she didn't emerge. 70 seconds past and she still hadn't come out. That's when Fletcher shrieked and was pulled into the pool. Valkyrie surfaced, laughing her head off. Fletcher's head came out of the water, his hair flat. It wasn't how Valkyrie had expected. It was actually longish, hanging in his eyes.

"My hair!" He moaned.

"What about it?" Valkyrie asked, laughing _. Does he_ _seriously_ _not know it looks_ _better_ _like that?_ Valkyrie thought.

"It's _flat!_ " He cried in despair.

"You look nicer like that." Raven shouted from the other side of the pool.

"You do, Barbie." Maria said, swimming past him. Valkyrie raised her hand and brushed the hair out his eyes so he could see. As she was putting it back by her side, Fletcher caught it. Valkyrie blushed, smiling at him with a smile that melted his heart.

"Steph! Steph! Come here!" Sophia shouted, using Valkyrie's _given_ name. 'Steph' kissed her new boyfriends cheek and expertly swam to the over excited girls. The girls, including the ones from the school, started talking to her and a grin appeared on her face.

"Oh, no" Otis said, pointing towards the two madly grinning 'sisters' Valkyrie and Tanith.

"Alright, we have 15 minutes before lunch so you can do whatever you want for 10 more minutes!" Tanith shouted. The girls went crazy. Grabbing the boy nearest to them, they dunked their heads under the water. Valkyrie, Raven, Sophia and Maria had disappeared when the boys came back out. Then, the girls still in the pool shouted,

"CANNONBALL!" and then there was 4 giant splashes from the edges of the pool, soaking anyone within 10 meters of them. The 4 heads that popped out the water belonged to Valkyrie, Raven, Sophia and Maria. All the girls, laughing evilly, charged into the changing rooms, leaving the boys to complain that it would take forever to dry themselves. Upset, they made their way to their changing room.

 _Meanwhile, in the girls changing room..._

"So... are you going to the beach bash, Raven?" Abigail asked the black haired girl, who was already dressed and using the mirrors with Valkyrie. They were putting on their make-up. Well Valkyrie was doing hers _and_ Raven's who usually doesn't wear make-up.

"Beach bash?" Raven said, confused, "I heard of it but I don't think I should go." She said.

"WHAT?!" All the girls shouted, save Raven, Sophia and Maria.

"You have to go! Every teenager has to go. Steph has organized it. With our help. We're going to have a DJ and cotton candy and games. Not to mention how there's also going to be surfing and renting bikes. It's basically our own ending scene of 'Teen Beach 2.' Come on. You can help us set up and we'll explain it all now." Natalie said. _**(AN/ you guys remember her right? April as well. Read School part 4 to understand.)**_

"Fine, we'll come." Sophia said, smiling. _**(AN/ They are acting normal so that they won't stand out**_ **too** _ **much.)**_

"YEEEAAAAHHH!" the girls shouted laughing. The bell rang. Running out the changing room, Valkyrie, Raven, Maria and Sophia met up with Fletcher, Otis and Tanith. The group walked to Valkyrie's locker. She put her kit in the locker. That's when she noticed it. A note, sealed with a love heart sticker. But when she turned it round, she gasped. Two words. That's all it took for 'Stephanie's' world to come crashing down. I wasn't addressed to 'Stephanie Edgly' or 'Valkyrie Cain'. Not even Darquess. This is who it was addressed to.

 _Lil' darlin._

 _ **Dun dun dun... do you know who it is. 3 more reviews people. 3 reviews. Not to hard is it. As soon as I get those three reviews the next chapter is up. Though if I got more I might be so happy that I would upload 2 chapters. I just thought I'd tell you, I won't be updating as often. High school and all. Sorry! R &R**_


	7. Valkyrie back in school part 7

**School part 7**

 _ **Last time I left it with Valkyrie getting a note from you know who! Not Voldermort. I might have spelt that wrong... oh wells. He's gonna be in 'Valkyrie and Fletcher in Hogwarts'. Anyway, I got my 3 reviews so here we go.**_

Valkyrie sunk to her knees. Opening the letter she started crying.

 _Well lil darlin. It looks like I'll be seein' you again. You see, I got your baby sis here and I'll kill her if you don't bring that_ thing _you took from me. My razor. Meet me in your house or the one that will be yours soon at 12:15 or earlier or the kid is dead._

 _Can't wait to see ya!_

 _Billy-Ray Sanguine_

Valkyrie sobbed. Her little sister. Her little SISTER! HER LITTLE SISTER WAS IN THE HANDS OF THAT PETHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN! She checked the time. 12:13. She wasn't going to make it running or driving. FLETCHER!

"Valkyrie! Valkyrie! What is it?" Fletcher said desperately.

"Sanguine has Alice!" She cried. "I have to give him his straight razor at 12:15 or he'll kill her!"

"Grab hold." He said, anger filling his voice. "Cover us and tell skulduggery." Fletcher said to Tanith. He didn't care if mortals saw him using magic, his Val was upset and Billy-Ray had done it to her. Fletcher teleported them into the living room, just as the clock struck 12:15. The ground erupted and Sanguine appeared in the room.

"You have my baby?" he asked.

"You have _my_ baby. You know, my baby sister?" She asked, come on a person is way more important than a razor.

He pulled Alice out from behind his back. She blinked her blue eyes.

"Right here." He said gruffly.

"S- Steph- Stephnie!" Alice said, proud of her first word. Valkyrie gasped. Billy-Ray Sanguine smiled. A hit-man smiling, not something you'd see. Valkyrie absentmindedly threw the razor at Sanguine, who threw Alice. Valkyrie shrieked and caught her. Alice giggled and Valkyrie laughed at her fearless baby sister. She passed her too Fletcher.

"Dad will be at work but mum will be at home. Put Alice in her cot then come back here." Valkyrie said, turning to Sanguine. There was a 'pop' and Fletcher was gone.

"My sister's first word! I nearly missed it. Now, I've just had my surge so let's test my new powers!" She said cheerfully.

"New powers? What new powers?" He asked curiously.

"Curiosity killed the cat. And I have control over lightning and death." She answered smiling.

"First of all. Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed! And second, oh no. You're the last elemental 6. That makes you stronger with all the elements. You know what? I don wanna fight right now. You know, killin, jobs. But it bin fun." He said looking nervous.

"Get in the shackles Billy." Valkyrie said, almost bored.

"No." He said stubbornly. Valkyrie made a bolt of lightning strike next to his head. He practically jumped into the shackles but didn't realise his mistake until they clicked around his wrists.

"Ah, hell." He grumbled.

"For you." Valkyrie whispered in his ear.

Skulduggery came and laughed at the look of pure fright on Sanguine's face as Valkyrie played with a bolt of lightning in her hand. Fletcher walked in after him and started recording.

"You have the right to remain silent." Valkyrie started, "Anything you say will be misquoted then used against you. Saved that specially for you."

Knocking Sanguine out on the doorframe, skulduggery tossed him into the Bentley. Fletcher offered Val his hand and the second she took it, they were in the music room. The whole gang was there, nervous.

"Hey guys!" Valkyrie said happily.

"VAL!" she was suddenly enveloped in a group hug, Tanith leading it.

"Wow. Even Anton's here!" Valkyrie said, surprised.

"And now I'm leaving." He said. "Nice job on being better then skulduggery." He said before leaving.

"Come on guys, let's go for lunch" Valkyrie said. Fletcher put his arm round her shoulder and they walked out the door.

 _ **Right there wasn't too much Billy-Ray Sanguine in the chapter but in all fairness, I never said he was hired. I only said he wanted to get his razor back. If you want fight between them, go and see my other story 'SP random stories' and I'll re-write this chapter onto it as soon as you ask. If you have any requests, go to that story and I'll literally do anything and everything. If there's any pairing you want in the next chapter that is Valduggery or anything but Ghanith (so nothing else for Tanith or Ghastly though if you want that just tell me) Byeeeee!**_


	8. Valkyrie back in school part 8

**School part 8**

 _ **Last time was a really bad chapter and I got no reviews. Oh well. This is the chapter about lunch break. The whole Billy-Ray sanguine bit only took 10 minutes. They still have an hour of lunch so here we are.**_

They walked to the diner hall and Valkyrie got in the line. Fletcher got in next to her and the girls got in behind Fletcher.

"Teachers get their lunch over there." Valkyrie said, pointing to a counter in the other corner of the room. The dead men and Tanith went over to the counter and ordered their lunch. They came back over to the counter and started laughing as hard as Valkyrie, Fletcher, Raven, Sophia and Maria. Standing behind the counter, with an annoyed look on his face, was Scapegrace wearing the normal diner _lady's_ uniform and hair cap. (AN/ BTW Scapegrace and the next character I'm going to introduce are now human, no magic and as they were before zomiefication.)

"What do you want for lunch?" said a cheerful voice. They turned their heads to Thrasher, who was wearing the same black and white dress as Scapegrace.

"I'll have fish, chips, peas and a bottle of red wine." Valkyrie said. The others stared at her. Skulduggery came in as she gave her order.

"Wait. What?! Red wine! You have got to be kidding me!" He cried.

"Fish, chips and peas but I can't find the wine." Thrasher said, coming back with her order. Everyone but Valkyrie stared at him with disbelief.

"It's in the back. I'll get it."She said, stepping under the counter. She went through a door and stayed in there for a few minutes, then came out with a bottle of wine.

"Val! It's illegal to drink at your age! And at school!" Fletcher exclaimed. Valkyrie shrugged and took a swig of the bottle and walked over to a table of girls wearing blue and white jackets. They shook their heads at her, passing her a jacket which had her name on it though they couldn't make out what it said. _**(AN/ It's her cheerleader jacket. Tanith, Fletcher, Raven, Sophia and Maria know what it is.)**_ The other girls took a sip of the wine bottle, grinning like mad. The others came over and sat down.

 **Valkyrie's POV**

I entered the back room, grinning. Like I was _actually_ going to have wine! I found the wine bottle, tipping out the contents out and filling it with a red juice that looked remarkably like red wine. I walked out the door, putting on a fake, but convincing, serious look.

 **General POV**

Valkyrie drank up her 'wine' with the dead men looking shocked at her drinking and not becoming drunk. Well, all the dead men except Saracen, who knew what she was doing.

"Can I have a swig?" He asked sitting beside her, putting his arm around her, making Fletcher silently seethe with jealousy. Grateful that Saracen wasn't going to rat her out, she fake giggled, a sound that made Fletcher melt, and passed him the bottle. Saracen took a long gulp of it. The others shook their heads in disapproval, completely unaware of the juice inside the wine bottle. Fletcher was shocked. But Valkyrie wasn't acting strange. He decided to see if it was actually wine in the bottle.

"Hey, Val, could I have some wine?" Fletcher said, a grin forming on his face.

"Um... You don't want any, Fletch." She said.

Fletcher leaned in and Valkyrie's heard raced. _He has no idea what effect he has on me,_ Valkyrie thought.

"It's not really wine, is it?" Fletcher said with a smile.

" _Fletcher_ figured it out!" Valkyrie cried, laughing with Saracen. They had to lean on each other so as not to fall off the bench. "What does that do to your ego Skul?"

"It wounds it greatly. Someone other than _me_ figured it out. But that someone being _Fletcher!_ Don't look at me. I'm too ashamed. Though in all fairness, you _were_ very convincing." Skulduggery said, ducking his head.

They finished their meals and walked outside. Tanith, Fletcher, Raven, Maria and Sophia had all promised not to tell the others though Saracen already knew. Dam that power. Valkyrie walked next to the dead men who _didn't_ know where they were going but the people who _did_ , including Saracen, ran to the 'cupboard'.

"Open it!" Tanith cried. Sighing, Valkyrie put the key in the lock, ushering them inside, and then turning on the light. The dead men gasped.

"You did this?" they asked in disbelief.

Valkyrie went over to the I-pod and put on 'photograph' by Ed Sheeran. She then went over to the counter and started making a cup of tea.

"Oh, did I do this?" She asked. They all nodded. "Yes. Yes I did."

They all found a seat, with Tanith and Ghastly on the small sofa and Valkyrie and Fletcher sharing a beanbag chair. Dexter put on the portable telly, turning off the music. 'Despicable Me' came on and as he was about to change it, due to the groans from the room, it flew into Valkyrie's hand. She got the guide up and searched the movies. There were a lot of recommendations from around the room but she missed them out smiling. When she 'couldn't find anything she liked' she went on kids. Everyone in the room looked at her like she was crazy. Smiling, Valkyrie scrolled down the guide and found 'iparty with victorious'. She clicked on it.

"What is this?!" The dead men and Fletcher groaned when the mash up of the two theme tunes came on. Valkyrie sung along with Tanith, who happened to know the words.

"I've heard the song but never watched the program." Tanith explained.

"I haven't either but I wanted to." Valkyrie answered.

"Please Val, put on something else!" Fletcher cried.

She kissed him.

"Okay, you don't have to turn it off, IF you do that throughout the entire show."

"Nice try." Valkyrie said, smiling. The show continued despite the complaints that were subdued by a shadow creeping up Valkyrie's arm and settling on her palm. It got to the part when Carly found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her. Valkyrie gasped and Tanith muttered,

"Called it."

The boys looked at the girls faces. Well, Tanith and Valkyrie's; Raven, Maria and Sophia had gone off in search of Edward Cullen and apparently "Torture him for good reasons" They're words, not mine. Half-way through the show, the bell rang, and Valkyrie groaned, taking out her planner.

"Textiles. Let's go and good luck Ghastly." She said, getting everyone out the 'room' then locking the door.

In the caves beneath Gordon's house, Raven, Maria and Sophia chased a very scared Edward Cullen.

 _ **Right, I've had an idea. I have decided (drum roll please) that you can choose what happens at the end of the story. I'll pick the top three, put it in the authors' notes the chapter before, and you can vote for your favourite. You CAN do more than one. Please take part and whoever wins gets to have their idea used as the ending to the story. Anyway... REVIEW!**_


	9. Valkyrie back in school part 9

**School part 9**

 _ **Sorry it's been so long. Bunch of homework and all. Sigh. I realised I haven't done this for a while so...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own skulduggery pleasant no matter how much I wish I did.**_

 _ **On with the story!**_

Fletcher put his arm round Valkyrie's waist, who just smiled and pulled him closer. Boys passing by smiled at Valkyrie and glared at Fletcher, except for the few with girlfriends already, who grinned, thumbs up, and mouthed 'congratulations'

Raven, Maria and Sophia returned with Edward Cullen, tied up in chains- and crying. Edward was crying that is, the girls looked dead pleased. They started talking to each other and Ghastly quickly let him go- he _ran_. Ghastly ran to the classroom before the girls noticed their captive was missing.

Soon the whole class was in the textiles room. Raven, Sophia and Maria where sniffling about the escaped Edward Cullen.

"I am Mr. Bespoke." Ghastly said, "I am a tailor. We'll be doing designs and making. I expect dress or top designs from the girls and shirts from the boys." He said.

The whole class started talking excitedly. Well, most the class.

"Designing!" Raven cried.

"Noooo!" Maria groaned.

"Why?!" Sophia asked, dramatic.

"I hate drawing and designing." Fletcher said. They all looked at Valkyrie, expecting a complaint from her, but she was bent over her notebook. They looked over her shoulder to see a lot of used up pages and a new dress design. It was stunning.

It was a delicate cream colour with red at the sides- strapless- and diamonds studding the collar. The drawing was more a diagram but was simply draw to perfection. About 5 minutes later- and five minutes of Fletcher, Raven, Maria, and Sophia annoying Valkyrie and Otis- Valkyrie put up her hand.

"Mr. Bespoke, I'm finished with my design." She said, looking at it nervously. Ghastly strolled over, grinning like a maniac. _Time to see what Val can do_. He thought.

Ghastly picked up the notebook and gasped. This design was outstanding. He could tell Valkyrie had a real talent for drawing and designing.

"I have the materials in my locker. May I go get them?" Valkyrie asked politely. Ghastly did a double take. _Valkyrie. Polite?_ Ghastly thought. _Something's wrong here._

"Elder Bespoke?" Valkyrie said, lowering her voice, a grin spreading across her face. Ghastly groaned.

"You may be excused." He said. Running, Valkyrie got to her locker. She pulled out the (real) diamonds and the cream coloured silk. Then the blood-red silk. It was extremely rare and Ghastly had been after it for years. It was beautiful material and magic-proof, bullet-proof and fire-proof. Searching her locker some more, she found a black bag and put the materials in it, then looking some needles and special thread, made to be the strongest thread ever.

Jogging back to the classroom, Valkyrie sat down and took the materials out her bag. Everyone crowed round her to see the silk. Ghastly took some in his hands, feeling the soft texture. He shooed the others away.

"Red and cream type 33.8 sabrea materials!" he whispered, looking in love. "Can I have the left over? _Pleeaasse?"_ he pleaded.

Valkyrie laughed. "Sure." Ghastly looked so happy. He sat down next to her as she stitched, never going wrong. It was quite surprising to see the girl, who was usually punching someone in the face, was using the same hands to measure and stitch this beautiful dress. She had just been finishing the diamonds when Tanith burst in the room.

"No-one for lesson this period. Yes!" she said, grinning her head off. "Wow, Val! That's _amazing!_ "

"Thanks, I actually made it for you." She said, holding it up against Tanith.

Some other girls came over.

"It compliments her hair." Natalie said.

"If we could just have her for half an hour, we could make her _perfect!_ " Abigail said.

"Try it one while I get my make-up bag." A girl called Rachel said.

"I'm not gonna win this fight am I, Val or _Steph_." Tanith whispered.

"You're skilled, Tan, but we'll take you down. You're getting a make-over whether you like it or not." Valkyrie whispered back, smirking. Tanith sighed, took the dress and left for the toilets to change.

The girls shrieked and the boys sighed.

"Every new girl." One said, shaking his head sadly. Rachel ran to get her make-up bag and the girls cleared the surfaces. Tanith came back in looking stunning. Ghastly was in the back room and wasn't allowed to see Tanith until they'd finished. The boys went back to talking, staring at Valkyrie or in Fletcher and Otis's case, annoying the hell out of Valkyrie.

"Right, I can't take it anymore" she said in despair. "If you don't shut up, Otis, I'll tell Maria about your little crush on her." Otis went red.

"What about me?" Fletcher asked, grinning. He was expecting some witty comment. He got the opposite.

Valkyrie grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. Fletcher responded with enthusiasm. They eventually pulled back.

"You win." Fletcher said in a daze and slightly faintly. Valkyrie smiled a dazzling smile and for a second Fletcher swore there were unicorns and fairies surrounding his head. Valkyrie got back to her designs. Raven leaned over Valkyrie's shoulder.

"Hey, Val! Can you make us all, well, us girls, matching bikinis for the beach party? All in different colours!" Raven said excitedly.

"Yeah! Raven- black, Maria- yellow, Tanith- white, me- blue and you- red! Fletcher can even have one the colour of his hair!" Sophia said. They all burst out laughing at the idea of Fletcher in a bikini.

"Hey, Steph! Come here. The make-up has gone wrong and we don't know what to do with her hair. You're the best at this stuff." A blue haired (somehow natural unlike Clarabelle's) girl said.

"Coming!" Valkyrie cried. She dashed over to the girls and saw the fashion disaster.

"Tanith now looks like she's continuously blushing. I know its called blush but don't use so much! She'll blush enough when Mr. Bespoke comes out!" Valkyrie exclaimed.

"Now wipe all the make-up off and we'll start again." She said, sighing. She hated being Stephanie in front of her friends from magic but it couldn't be helped.

After 20 minutes of careful instructing from 'Stephanie', Tanith was more beautiful than China Sorrows.

"For the hair..." Valkyrie said, tilting her head to the side, a trait she'd picked up from Skulduggery. She took to strands of Tanith's hair from the side of her head at the front, and instructed two girls too plait them. Searching in her bag she found a bobble and something she was hiding. The girls passed the plaits to Valkyrie, who tied them up with the bobble.

"Go get Mr. Bespoke." She said to the girls, who all ran away to get him.

Ghastly came out and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tanith. The dress emphasised Tanith's curves and the make-up was done to perfection. But what really stood out was the tiara on her head. It sparkled in the light with the real jewels standing out. Ghastly walked over to her and couldn't help it. He kissed her. The whole class cheered.

"GHANITH!" The magic ones cried.

"Ghanith always." Ghastly whispered, looking into Tanith's eyes and smiling.

 _ **Sorry it took so long I say again. A lot of stress. Anyway keep those reviews coming. I love em'. Thank you jcat for your review. I feel so happy I inspire you, that's why I started this, so I can spread the joy. I sound like some religious freak! Worship the faceless ones! (Not really. If you do then poo on your bed). Anyway... don't forget to tell me idea's for the ending. Oh, and Blufox03 wants me to do a sequel. What do you think? I could write it on the beach party! Let me know in reviews or if there's anything specific that you want me to add in, then you can PM me. Thanks so much and I want 5 reviews for the next chapter. Hehehe, I'm evil!**_


	10. not a chapter

**Not a chapter!**

 _ **Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter. Just wanted to remind you that, because I'm evil, I won't be updating until I hit 30 reviews, so. If you want want me to update then review.**_

 _ **Lonleygirl702.**_ __


	11. Valkyrie back in school part 10

**School part 10.**

 ** _Hey, guys! I'm having a little writing trouble so this is probably the last chapter._**

 ** _Review answers:_**

 ** _jcat_** ** _: Thank you sooo much. You've been really supportive throughout the story._**

 ** _draytonusthesmall_** ** _: I am updating now!_**

 ** _eyesocketsandsuits_** ** _: I completely understand and thank you for reviewing. I appreciate the criticism and the review fishing will not happen again. I have changed the characters round to show what would happen if this complete change of character happened. I know Valkyrie is completely out of character but this is my version of_** **Stephanie** ** _. Plus I wanted to embarrass Val a lot._**

 ** _BubblegumDuchess22_** ** _: thanks. The beach bash will be the sequel. What do you think I should call it? (That applies to all of you. Seriously, HELP!)_**

 ** _Blufox03_** ** _: I know I'm evil! It's what I do! Anyway, I love your idea to end this story so here it is._**

 ** _I love you guys so much. Even the ones who read and_** **don't** ** _review. When I looked at how many people have read this and the graph said 634! THANK YOU ALL!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I am not the golden god *sobs* so I don't own any of the skulduggery pleasant characters but Raven, Otis, Sophia, Maria and all the school children are mine._**

 ** _So here you are, enjoy it!_**

Tanith and Ghastly smiled at each other, totally in love. Valkyrie was spun round on her chair, to face a smirking Fletcher.

"Am I allowed to do that?" Fletcher whispered into Valkyrie's ear, hearing her heart race, which made his smirk even bigger.

"You chose." Valkyrie breathed, not daring to say more. Suddenly, a pair of warm lips brushed against her neck.

 **Valkyrie's POV**

My eyes flickered shut as Fletcher's lips brushed against my neck. He started to properly kiss it but so agonisingly slowly. But there was no way I was letting him win this.

Well, I thought.

In no time, my hands were on his collar, pulling his mouth up to mine. Short and sweet first. Slowly. Then... We kissed passionately, lips moving, tongues battling. My hands traced his chest and his cupped around my neck.

"Um... should we come back later? The ending school bells gone!" Tanith said. Fletcher and I looked up to see the whole class gone and all the dead men watching them.

"Oh," Valkyrie said, blushing.

"It's alright, Val, I know how irresistible I am." Fletcher said, laughing.

"Shut up." I mumbled. Closing my design book and walking to the lockers, where the girls were standing, waiting for me. The dead men followed me.

 **General POV**

"Hey!" She said, opening her locker, getting her jacket, books and P.E kit out.

"So, we'll all have to be at the beach for 5:30 if the bash will be at 7. This gives us time to set up and help organise everything. April, get the check list out." April did just that.

"Band,"

"Check,"

"Candyfloss machine,"

"Check,"

"Fair games?"

"Check,"

"Arcade games, stage, music?"

"Check, check, check. Why are you so worked up about this?" April asked.

"Okay, I didn't want to say anything but this could be my big break. I've arranged for _Scarlet Jones_ to come!"

" _The_ Scarlet Jones? Like, the first teenage manger. I've heard she connects with her artists really well." Sophia cried.

"No, the Scarlet Jones from just round the corner." Valkyrie said sarcastically. "Of course it's the manger/ producer. I can't wait for her to see me perform." Valkyrie squealed, actually girly for once.

"Oh my gosh Va- Steph, this is amazing!" Tanith cried, hugging her sister.

"Hey, I haven't even performed yet!" Valkyrie cried, laughing.

"Well, you will." Saracen said.

"You just ruined it! I didn't want to know until she told me!" Valkyrie cried.

"No, Val, I'm guessing. I don't know you'll get it. I refuse to use my power on this." Saracen said, smiling.

"Oh, then thanks." She said, looking annoyed.

"Right, Steph, so we meet at your house at 5, then head to the beach together, get everything ready, when we're all done we can go for a swim before everyone shows up. Then we sell things, put on music, earn money and hopefully get enough for the homeless people's new shelter. You're so considerate, donating half the money to the homeless and half to children who have dreams." Natalie said.

The other girls walked away, calling their goodbyes before running outside. Valkyrie wordlessly collected her things, a small tear running down her cheek. Confused, she brushed it away, and frowned. That memory wasn't there before was it?

Gasping her back fell against the lockers as images flooded her brain. A young girl, dressed in rags, drinking muddied water. A small boy, doing work in the streets already. Small babies dyeing in makeshift hospital. And her.

Valkyrie was building wells, doing voluntary work, helping in schools, making it possible for other children to go to school. Making people laugh, spreading happiness. The dead men where there too. Helping out.

"Valkyrie?" Someone's voice broke through her vision. Skulduggery was by her side, checking to see if she was ok or if it was an after effect of the surge. Fletcher was behind with the Tanith, the dead men and the girls+ Otis.

"I'm fine, just some images in my head." She replied, smiling slightly.

"What were the images?" Ghastly asked. Valkyrie explained.

"I think there's a sorcerer that can plant images in people's heads from half-way across the world. He shows them glimpses of their future."Dexter said. "What's his name?" He muttered, trying to remember the name.

"Brady Salvo." Saracen said helpfully.

"Yes, that's it." Dexter said.

"Well, we'll discuss this later. I have a party of the decade to be getting ready for." Valkyrie said, getting up and leaving, then being followed by her weird friends and boyfriend.

They left and just as they were about to go through the school gates, Valkyrie turned to them and said,

"NOW do you know why I didn't want to go to school?"

 ** _So guys. I'm sorry it's not as good as my other chapters. But if you like this story then you should read some of my other fanfics. Like 'all Fletchyrie' or my skulduggery/ harry potter crossover fanfic 'Valkyrie and Fletcher in Hogwarts.' Review please and tell me what the sequel should be called. Love you! 3_**


	12. just letting you know

**Hi guys!**

 _ **So, not a chapter, but just thought sometime soon the sequel will be coming out soon. (See it in the fanfiction closest to you!) It will be called 'Valkyrie and the beach bash'. So love you guys so much and thanks for reviewing my work, really, it means a lot. Read my other stories and review to them to. One is called 'all Fletchyrie' and the other is Harry Potter and Skulduggery Pleasant crossover called 'Valkyrie and Fletcher in Hogwarts'. If you have any ideas for the sequel (or what song Valkyrie should sing for the producer Scarlet Jones) then review them or PM me!**_

 _ **Bye!**_

 _ **Lonleygirl702. 3**_


End file.
